The present invention relates to the electrical-mechanical arts and in particular to an improved socket for use in connection with computers and other devices.
Typical connector devices utilized in conjunction with electrical apparatus powered by standard 120 volt alternating current are provided, in the case of male plugs, with a pair of parallel plug members between which the voltage is established, as well as an offset, generally cylindrical or U-shaped ground plug element. In the case of sockets, mating apertures containing appropriate contact elements are provided. Such a socket is identified by the industry designation NEMA 5-15S, the matching plug being designated NEMA 5-15P.
Such plug and socket configurations are utilized in a wide variety of electrical equipment, including, for example, micro or "personal" computers. In such an environment a socket is often provided on the rear apron of the microprocessor cabinet to allow a peripheral, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) to be attached to the microprocessor and receive its power therefrom. As the NEMA standard is recognized throughout the industry, the use of such a standard plug and socket arrangement allows for interchangeability and compatability between manufacturers and devices.
More recently, however, various electrical apparatus have been provided with an alternative form of plug and socket arrangement. Such an arrangement utilizes three parallel elements for voltage provision and ground, and surrounds such connectors with a hexagonal shield. Such connectors, both male and female, have been given the industry designation IEC 320. Equipment provided with an IEC 320 connector is incompatible with equipment having a NEMA 5-15 connector and accordingly a variety of adaptor units, having a NEMA 5-15 plug or socket at one end and an IEC 320 plug or socket at the other, have been provided to allow interconnection of otherwise incompatible units. Heretofore, however, there has been no provision made for a socket which may be incorporated into electrical equipment that would allow connection with both the NEMA 5-15 plug and the IEC 320 plug.